


Candle

by Beathen



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie's words echo in my head - "You love him, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on May 19th, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to Showtime and Cowlip.

Debbie's words echo in my head - "You love him, don't you?" How can I not say 'yes' after all the shit we've done together and gone through. I never imagined that there would be anyone in my life in _that_ way. I've told myself for years that I don't believe in love; I believe in fucking. How long do I have to say it to believe it? Loath as I am to admit it, longer than I thought. 

I thought that if I fucked enough guys I could be happy, and I was, but there's been more happiness (and pain) in my life with Justin around and I have a hard time admitting that to myself, much less to him. My life, now, would be more empty and meaningless without him in it. So I go to Babylon and search for a blond twink who has somehow wormed his way into my seemingly cold heart and offer the truth in my own way.

"You were right. The reason I took you in was because you took a bat to the head. But it's not the reason I want you to stay." Thankfully Justin understands the deeper meaning hidden beneath these words. After we compromise on the parameters of our non-relationship I seal the deal with a kiss - only for him now.

Justin is a candle in the darkness and I am a moth clinging to the flame.

~~The End~~


End file.
